


Iridescent Stars

by lena_sannie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Idols, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, bottom reader, improper prep, male reader - Freeform, night club, sex under the influence of alcohol, with consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_sannie/pseuds/lena_sannie
Summary: Johnny hooks up with a boy who has stars under his eyes from a night club on his day offorHaving a one-night stand with an Idol can cause some problems
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Iridescent Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Idk if many of u know but i have a Wattpad account under the same username but I got locked out in August 2020 with their new update and lost my account permanently so now my new Wattpad account is @lena_sannie https://www.wattpad.com/user/lena_sannie so if you see work from this account posted on that account it's okay it's me-CL  
> ____________  
> Couldn't stop thinking about this song https://youtu.be/Wm54SrAnm18 while writing this so it's in the media, I think the story goes better with the song (on loop). I was in my headspace when I wrote this so it was meant to be very aesthetic, don't kno if I pulled it off tho 
> 
> **Coloured eyes can range from pretty shades of brown to pretty heterochromia eyes (take your pick)

Johnny exhaled in response to his question, "It's Johnny." His breathing slightly laboured from the intense kiss. The boy in front of him wasn't like anyone he'd seen, he had this aura that drew him in, made him turn a blind eye to every other person in the room. He was average height, about 5"8-5"9 and had lilac hair. He was dressed in a tight short top and ripped pants. Something that reminded him of a necklace, diamonds he wasn't sure were real, hung around his exposed hips and similar studs, four-maybe five, in his ears. He wore makeup that gave him a sultry look and defined his already gorgeous coloured eyes. They were too pretty to be natural. Johnny couldn't tell if he'd had one too many drinks but it was finally his day off and he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to go out, get drunk and by the looks of it get laid too.

This boy, whose name he still hadn't caught, leaned back in and the strobe lights of the club shone in his eyes, highlighting the tiny iridescent 3D stars on his cheekbones. Soft lips that tasted a mix of bitter and sweet, alcohol and lipgloss, connected with Johnny's once more and the boy pressed further against him. The song changed in the middle of the kiss and the boy began to move to the rhythm of the song, and Johnny held back a groan from the change in contact. The boy pulls back just enough to tug Johnny's bottom lip with his teeth. This time he groans and the boy sings along to the lyrics, " _Baby, these diamonds not Johnny_ ." A playful smirk on the boy's lips before he begins to lead Johnny to the exit, the taller notices some ink on his left inner forearm. The room is now coloured in a hazy blue, second-hand smoke from whatever people were smoking hung in the air.

The cold early morning air hits their faces when they finally reach outside, the bass of the music still heard from outside the club. He feels lips pressed to his and welcomes it, finding it hard to detach himself from the stranger for too long. He kisses along his jaw and Y/n lets out a small sigh, turning his head more to the side as Johnny goes down his neck. The stifled moan that Y/n lets slip out pulls Johnny back and he registers that they're in public, out in the open, someone could recognize him. He pulls away from Y/n and his eyes scan around them, it seemed quiet, all the energy was inside the club but the taller was still wary. He doesn't see when the boy calls a cab but one pulls up in front of them. He gets in but Johnny pauses resulting in Y/n ducking his head to look out up and the taller from in the cab, an eyebrow arched. "You coming?" he asked, it was a genuine question. Johnny runs a tongue over his bottom lip and it stings again. He decides and gets into the cab, the other sliding to the other side but as soon as Johnny shuts the door he's practically on him, one of his legs across his lap but still somewhat sitting. He's met with a heated kiss but then is pushed back for a second and Y/n gives the name of a hotel to the driver.

Johnny makes eye contact with the middle-aged man and there's almost a look of recognition or something in his eyes. Yeah, he probably should have been careful. In a blink of an eye, they've reached but Johnny did have his eyes closed most of the ride, completely disregarding the driver as they were all over each other with heavy breaths and moans they didn't care to hide. Soon he's up on the fourth floor in this boy's hotel room pressing him against the door. "What's...your name?" Johnny finally asked through kisses. "Y/n," he says breathlessly. Clothes are tugged and thrown off and it's a fight for dominance. Y/n liked it, the way Johnny held him and sucked on his tongue, his hand hot against him over his waist chain, which of course he had to leave on, he knew Johnny liked it.

Y/n moans and tilts his head to the left to give the taller more room to leave kisses along his neck. He knows it'll leave marks but he'd deal with them later. He let Johnny pull him further into his hotel room, managing to find the bedroom quite easily given they were back to making out passionately. He heard the door click close and a few seconds later his back connects with his bed, the neat covers intact for now. Y/n sits up and goes onto his knees, Johnny watches him in question and then the other pulls him closer by looping his finger into the waistband of his boxers. Before Johnny can even take a breath his boxers are tugged down and fall to the floor. He steps out of them and kicks them to the side. Y/n bites his lip at his size, well it was a given from how fucking tall he is.

He smoothly leans over the edge of the bed, grabs a small bottle from the bedside shelf and drops in on the bed. Leaning forward, he grips the base and sticks his tongue out. He licks from the base to the tip, then twirling his tongue around the head. Y/n feels heat pool in his stomach from Johnny's reaction, pushing his hips forward to get him to take more. He continues his teasing, he presses his tongue to the slit and Johnny groans above him making Y/n pull off for a moment. He stretches up on his knees and places a hand at the back of the taller's neck, pulling him closer. Their lips almost touch and Y/n pauses for a second. He sees Johnny's eyes move from his own, to the stars then his lips, continuing that pattern for a bit. Y/n bites his bottom lip, "Fuck Y/n," Johnny groans and Y/n smiles teasingly before pulling back, giggling when Johnny follows for a bit. Y/n sits back and grips his cock with a delicate hand, he takes it in one fluid motion but goes so painfully slow.

"Ah, Y/n."

Y/n using his hand and some lube to cover what wasn't in his mouth and his eyes close, choking slightly. The taller gripped lilac locks, pulling and guiding his head. Y/n looked up and moaned around his cock. Johnny cursed under his breath at his damp eyes. They shone with unshed tears and the stars accenting them didn't help Johnny's state of mind. Y/n wasted no time in bobbing his head and running his tongue on the underside, twisting his hand with a loose enough grip. Johnny let out a groan, bucking his hips up causing his cock to hit the back of Y/n's throat. A choked gasp was heard before he swallowed around the member in his mouth, his throat tightening for a moment and it had Johnny's head spinning.

"Fuck," The taller moaned, bottom lip caught between his teeth and a heated gaze stuck on the other.

Y/n pulled off, breathing heavily, some spit at the corners of his mouth. He continues to jack him off, tightening his grip the slightest bit. "I'm gonna cum if you don't stop," Johnny said through a groan and that one sentence has Y/n so hard. He slows his motions until he completely stops then sits back. He moves up and lies down so Johnny can follow him onto the bed. The yellow lamplight glows against Johnny's face and for a split second, Y/n thinks he knows him or has seen him before

_from somewhere..._

It's forgotten when Johnny leans closer to him and takes up the bottle. Y/n watches as he pours a generous amount onto his fingers before he presses a digit to his entrance. He bites his lip and lifts his hips off the bed, the waist chain shifting and Johnny's eyes catch it. Y/n mentally smirks and rocks his hips back and forth. Another finger is added and Y/n's eyes screw shut, it hurt a bit. The taller goes a bit slower but Y/n objects. "Don't slow down," he says quickly. "Hurry up." His fingers begin to scissor and Y/n lets out an appreciative moan. "Don't wanna hurt you," Johnny mumbles to the pretty stranger. Swollen lips connect to his, a delicate hand at the back of the taller's neck and Johnny's hand motions speed up.

"Just a bit," he says breathlessly and Johnny can feel all his blood rushing to his dick.

Reconnecting their lips Johnny shifts and removes his fingers from him and wipes his hand on the sheet. He places that hand next to Y/n's head, his hair splayed out like a purple halo and the other grips his waist. He slowly enters Y/n and groans at the tight heat. He felt like he should have prepped him some more but Y/n's soft plea for him to keep going makes him think again. He rolls his hips and chews on his bottom lip, it's definitely going to be bruised later. He looks down at Y/n who stares back up at him, his eyes dark and clouded with lust. Johnny thrusts into him and watches those eyes lose focus. He repeats the action and pulls a soft moan from him before he falls into a steady rhythm. "Fuck Johnny," he moans. "Fuck me harder."

Johnny's eyes scan Y/n's face and it's so intense Y/n feels it in his stomach. A hand wraps around his throat and tightens experimentally. Y/n's cock leaks precum on his stomach and Johnny takes that as a sign to continue. His other hand grips the back of his thigh and Y/n makes a weak sound as the knot in his stomach only grew and coiled tighter. He bucked up into him and Y/n moans loudly, the sound sending a shock of arousal throughout Johnny's overheated body. He continues his rhythm but thrusts harder, Y/n's back arches off the bed in pleasure as he hits that sensitive spot over and over again. The harsh movements cause the waist chain to move up and down against Y/n's smooth skin and Johnny finds it so fucking hot. Y/n feels his legs go weak but mimics the taller's movements causing Johnny to moan through his bitten lip. The lack of oxygen makes Y/n feel like he's on fire and he knows he's going to cum.

Y/n looked so fucked out, his swollen, red lips were parted, wanton moans slipping out, and his whole body jerks with each rough thrust, precum smearing onto his stomach. Johnny's fingers dig into a pressure point on his neck and Y/n's whole body tense, fuck he's coming. Johnny's hand disappears from his throat and rests next to his head. A mix between a moan and a sob leaves Y/n's lips and he's moaning Johnny's name as if it's the only word he knows. Johnny slows his pace and buries his head into the crook of the other's neck, accidentally biting into a red hickey. Y/n whines from sensitivity and his fingers run through the taller's hair, tugging on it unconsciously. Y/n lets out a surprised moan when he feels something warm and realizes that he's cumming in him. He sighs meekly and listens to Johnny's heavy breaths and moans, waiting for him to come down from his high.

__________

It's the morning, Y/n woke up suddenly and any hint of the guy from last night was gone, with the exception of the ache in specific parts of his body. His mind trails back to last night and he touches his neck, it hurts a bit and he blushes. In his post-sleep headspace, Y/n forgets he has to get to work. A new job, the opportunity he'd been looking for. About 4 years ago he fell in love with photography and prayed and worked tirelessly for some kind of recognition, hopefully, land himself somewhere big, and he did. He'd received an email exactly 17 days ago in short saying that this company was offering him a job.

He knew a few things about the company as he did send his application and portfolio to them, but he didn't think they'd actually accept him. It was on the other side of the world, South Korea. He knew they were a famous entertainment company and being signed with them is exactly what he needed, stability. He absolutely loved being a concert photographer but moving around so often on his own time and money was hard. Stretching and then groaning, he finally gets out of bed to get ready, he's going to be late.

__________

The headache Johnny had wasn't doing him any good this morning. He half forgot he had to go to work today, half didn't care, well at least at the time he didn't care. He sat on a couch in one of the many large rooms they used for meetings in the SM building. They were supposed to be meeting a new choreographer, or was it a new stylist? Johnny really couldn't remember right now. Memories of last night kept replaying in his head which resulted in him spacing out a lot. The other members kept attempting to talk to him but stopped trying after a while.

"What's going on with him?" Taeyong asked Mark. The younger looked across at the taller before chuckling, "I think he's just hungover." Taeyong sighs and replies with a, "Great." As this new person was supposed to be working with the entire NCT group, all the units were present and in all honesty, Johnny loved them, but they were annoying as fuck.

"What the fuck!?" a shocked shout is heard throughout the room, immediately grabbing everyone's attention. Jisung's phone is in Taeyong's hand as he stares down at it with wide eyes. Others immediately start asking what was wrong a few being able to see what he was looking at and then it's suddenly a mix of curses and panicked sounds. Taeyong swipes furiously through the phone, pictures were trending. The leader weaves through the rest of the members and stomps over to Johnny who was still on the couch, his eyes closed.

"Johnny!" said male jumps in surprise and his eyes lock with angry ones. "Jesus, what?" was his response before Jisung's phone is shoved into his face. It takes him a second but his eyes widen at the picture he's met with. He snatches the phone and stands up.

"What the fuck is this?" he asks and Taeyong and the others look at him in disbelief. "Johnny you hooked up with someone and people _saw_ !"

"They took _pictures_ of you guys!"

The phone is suddenly swiped from his grip and Mark scrolls through it, he finds a picture where you can see the mystery person's face and he freezes. It was a boy.

"You hooked up with a _boy_ ?" Mark asks in shock and when Johnny doesn't say anything he turns the phone to him. He's kissing his neck and the boy's face is turned towards the camera, eyes closed. Mark shoves Johnny in the chest and he stumbles back, his jaw clenching. "How could you be so _dumb_ ?!"

He shoves him again before someone says Mark's name in a warning tone, telling him to calm down. "Look, you guys need to-" Taeyong starts before he's cut off by the sound of doors opening. Their manager walks in followed by a boy dressed in all black and a long tan coat, a pair of shades in one hand and bag slung over his shoulder. The room suddenly becomes tense when the manager and the stranger are facing them, ready for introduction. The members are more or less in a bundle and they're all staring this boy down.

"Everyone this will be the new photographer, he will be with you for shoots, tours and if you wish, personal profiles -"

As if things weren't already bad enough, there stood the boy in the pictures who could destroy Johnny's whole career.

_"Y/n ?"_

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not dead if anyone was wondering, jus been finding it hard to write, don't have much inspiration, but I'm back to writing again, we shall see how long the next one takes to be published.
> 
> Love ya'll so much, stay safe!  
> -Liz


End file.
